1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rack for a control cabinet comprising twelve frame pieces which are connected to each other in the area of the corners of the cabinet.
2. Description of Prior Art
A rack of this type is taught by German Patent Publication DE 33 44 598 in which the frame pieces are provided with front faces which are aligned perpendicular to their longitudinal axes. The three frame pieces abutting on each other are connected in each corner area by a corner connection. In this case, the corner connector has three plug projections oriented perpendicular with respect to each other which are inserted into the inner receptacle of the hollow profile sections. The frame pieces in this case are bolted or welded to the corner connectors. In accordance with one embodiment, the rack and the wall elements and cabinet doors which are connected to the rack can be stored and transported disassembled. In accordance with a second embodiment, the control cabinet is completely assembled in the factory and is stored and delivered in this way.
When bolting the frame pieces to the corner connectors, the torsional stiffness of the rack leaves much to be desired. Furthermore, the expenditure for parts and assembly of the rack is considerable.